


In Your Arms (JohnYong AU)

by saythenamenct



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I lOVE MY PARENTS, M/M, Ok bye, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, but svt and nct are not affected cus they special, johnyong for the win, may extend this into a chapter series, nct and svt needs more interactions, not zombies, they’re like in the bird box situation, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct
Summary: Basically an AU where the NCT members seek refugee in Seventeen’s practice room and there’s like people killing each other outside. Taeyong is separated from the members and wants nothing but just to be in Johnny’s arms feeling safe.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	In Your Arms (JohnYong AU)

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOO wassuppppp! i actually have a few chaptered books in my drafts buttt i’m always stuck on one of the chapters so i came up with this one shot like a few hours ago. It might not be my best but i was desperate for a JohnYong fic! seriously though i need more people to write johnyong and nohyuck and jeonghao!!!! anyways this quarantine is killing me and i’ve been like refreshing this site for new fics every second. i normally dont read incomplete books but i did today because i was so fucking desperate!!!! u might ask why i dont right more of my own because i think my writing sucks and i dun have any ideas in ny head rn lol. kk i think i am ranting too much aite chiaoooo

2 Hours Earlier

The sudden explosion of cars a few streets below interrupted the leisure of 17 resting boys. An aftershock of vibrations on the concrete ground came after the blast, jolting them out of the cushioned seats in their vans. 

“What’s going on?” The tallest of the group questioned. Johnny was out of his seat, reaching for the door to slide it open when his action was halted by Minho, their manager. 

“Stay here, i’ll see what’s going on.” The said manager instructed as he stepped out of the van. Minho walked away from the van, meeting the other curious managers half-way as they approached the commotion.

Johnny sat back down on his seat, feeling the comfortable cushion coming in contact with his back. He looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with the rest of his members who shared similar expressions of fear and concern. He slipped a small smile, hoping to reassure the younger members that there was nothing wrong but he himself was feeling uncertain. 

The nerve-wrecking anticipation of their managers’ arrival got Johnny to pick up on his bad habit when he’s feeling nervous. He shook his right leg, snapping his head back at any figure that passed their van. Much to his surprise, more and more bodies seemed to pass by their location. It wasn’t like they were parked along a busy street, instead they were out of plain sight, blending in with the apartments and convenient stores that littered the deserted alleyway. The feeling of uneasiness bloomed in his chest when he spots 3 of his managers running towards them, each sporting panicked expressions.

”Grab your things! We need to get everyone to safety now!” Minho demanded as he scrambled to remove the key from the car and take his belongings with him. The members in the van did not even have the time to question and in no time everyone was out by the streets, running towards a building along the alleyway, led by Minho. 

Another explosion stopped them in their tracks. Johnny raised his hands to cover his ringing ears as the blast was much more nearer this time round. Some of his members were crouching on the ground, hands covering their ears too as their body acted out of reflex from the deafening sound. He felt a tug on his elbow and with no hesitation, picked his body up to continue running into the building assumed as safety. 

They ran down a few flight of steps until its end when Minho pushed the door open, revealing a spacious and brightly lit room. Full length mirrors covered most of the walls and sheets of curtains draped over some of them. Johnny recognised it to be a practice room as he have been in a lot of them but he pushed back the discovery and was more concerned with the fact that they were trespassing and he didn’t even feel sorry or scared. 

“Woah woah what’s going on here? Johnny? Why are you here?” The taller looked up and noticed that the practice room they invaded wasn’t empty but in fact it was occupied by a group of guys dressed casually. They stood around dumbfounded by the sudden intrusion. 

“Josh! T-there was an explosion and i-i don’t know what happened but Minho hyung urged us to get to safety and t-this was the nearest building so we ran here b-but then there was another explosion! R-right now i just want to get my members safe.” Johnny briefly explained as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing them up in the process. He quickly turned around and ushered the rest of his members into the room, checking that none of them was injured too. Once he ensured that there was no one running down the stairs, he quickly shut the door closed and locked the door behind him, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding all this while. 

“Ok someone please explain what’s going on!” S.Coups asked with his hands flailing up in the air.

”Hyung. What did you see just now?” Johnny placed his hand on Minho’s shoulders, as he sat on one of the chairs, panting heavily. The older took a deep breath before he explained the commotion he witnessed earlier. 

“When the three of us went to check the explosion, there were 2 cars that was on fire so we assumed that it was just a normal case of engine overheating and it must have caused a chain reaction. B-but out of nowhere, people started to fight each other by the streets. It was like a sudden switch was flicked and everyone jumped on each other like animals. I-it was brutal. So we ran back, hoping to get you guys to safety before people start to attack.” The room came into silence at the chilling explanation. No one dared to speak, too stunned that something fictional was happening in real life and they’re caught in the middle of it. 

“T-that sounds absurd.” Yuta scoffed but there was no confidence in his voice. His arms was crossed over his chest as he stood over his other members who was resting on the floor. 

“It does but that’s the truth.” Minho spat, leaning his head back to rub his face over with his hand. 

“If that’s true then why aren’t we reaching for each other’s throats?” Doyoung pointed out. Sure, Minho might tell the truth but its contradicting that no one in the room is fighting each other like mentioned.

”Maybe it was something in the explosion that made them react.” Minho replied flatly. 

“Its all over the news!” A voice caught the attention of everyone in the room. Hoshi stood up from his spot, extending out his iPad to show the articles on the screen. S.Coups took the device from him and scanned the articles, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Its happening everywhere.” Joshua commented as he scrolled through the news on his own phone. Johnny pulled out his phone too and played the videos circulating around the internet. The video showed the distraught on the streets, strangers jumping on each other, clawing their eyes out. They weren’t eating each other so its not the Zombie situation but the violent and aggressive demeanor says otherwise.

”Are they zombies, hyung?” Johnny looked away from his phone and met the glassy eyes of Chenle, who was wrapping himself with his arms.   
  


“I don’t think so baby.” Johnny ruffled the younger’s hair at the attempt to calm him down. He sat by the other and cradled him into his arms, rubbing small circles on Chenle’s back to comfort him.

”So what now?” Johnny recognised as Jeonghan, asked from the floor. 

“I think for now all we can do is just stay put and contact the outside for help. That will be the best option.” Minho responded, claiming the authority in the room again. Everyone around the room nodded in agreement, feeling a little relieved that there was someone to lead them in times of crisis like this.

Johnny relaxed on the floor, back leaned against the mirror as he observe his members resting against each other. The younger members were practically all over him while the others mixed around with Seventeen, sharing information with each other, hoping to get help as soon as possible. Taking in the scene in front of him, Johnny had the urge to start a headcount. It wasn’t ideal to start noticing missing members this late but it was so chaotic earlier that he didn’t get the chance to do so. 

“14...15..16..17.” _17? There were supposed to be 18 of us today, a full house!_ Johnny looked around again, counting frantically to make sure that he wasn’t mistaken. It took him 2 more headcounts before taking note of the missing figure in his group. It was none other than Lee Taeyong, their leader, who left to go get snacks at the convenient store before shit happened.

”Fuck!”

Present

It has been 2 hours since Jaehwan and Woojin, NCT’s other 2 managers, departure as they went to retrieve Taeyong. It shouldn’t have taken them this long because according to Joshua, the walk to the convenient store was only 15 minutes. Johnny didn’t want to think of the inevitable but he knew the risks. He hadn’t been trying to stop calling Taeyong for the past 2 hours and Taeyong didn’t even pick up once. The worry in his stomach grew, fearing that Taeyong could have been caught in the crossfire and had not get the chance to escape. He waits patiently as the familiar ringtone of their own song, ‘Dreams Come True’, plays from his phone, waiting for the person on the other side to pick up. Johnny was about to hang up again when he answered at the sixth ring.

”Y-Youngho?” Taeyong’s trembling voice called out from his speaker. Johnny was on his knees now and the whole room paused at the sudden tension. With shaking fingers, Johnny picked up his phone and placed it to his ear, disabling the speaker mode in the process.

”Yongie? W-where are you?” Johnny swallowed the lump on his throat. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he realises how vulnerable and scared the other sound, being alone in the middle of chaos.

”I-i’m still at the convenience store, hiding behind the counters. They are hurting each other Youngho! I-i don’t know what to do.” A sigh of relief escaped Johnny’s mouth. He was glad that Taeyong stayed still because it would be a gone case if Taeyong went elsewhere.

”That’s great baby, just stay where you are. Jaehwan and Woojin hyung went out to find you, did you not see them?” Johnny used his soft tone, something that always seemed to calm Taeyong down whenever he’s shaken up. 

“N-no. No one had entered the store ever since...ever since that happened. I’m alone now.” Taeyong sounded as if he was calmer now, probably due to the soothing voice of the older. 

“Alright baby. We’re currently taking cover at one of the practice rooms in Pledis Entertainment. You know, Jonghyun’s company? Yeah we’re in the basement right now with Seventeen.” Johnny glanced around, noting the hopeful expressions of his members and friends. Yuta was now sitting beside him, clutching his arm as he desperately peered to listen to Taeyong’s voice. Yuta and Taeyong have always been inseparable since trainee days. They were the bestest of friends and Yuta must have feel extremely anxious for the other. 

“I know where that is. Not far from here.” Taeyong replied with a hint of cheer in his voice. He was relieved that his members wasn’t that far from him and he felt hope bubbling in his heart. 

“Do you think you can run to us?” Johnny asked with wary. He knew that it wasn’t the safest option but he didn’t want to risk anyone to face the same fate as his two managers. If Taeyong is still sane then he must not be reactive to the substance in the air that caused the sudden change in someone. 

“I think so. There’s no one along the alley right now.” Taeyong replied as he peeked out the clear window, revealing the empty and deserted walkway. He glanced to his right and noticed the familiar building by the distance. A hint of hope surged through his chest as clenched his fists by his side.

”I see the building John. I see it.” Johnny’s shoulders slumped at the information. Taeyong was close and he could be in his arms any moment now. Johnny smiled through the phone even though the other couldn’t see him. 

“Perfect. Now is there anything in the store that can be used as a weapon? To protect you of course.” Johnny heard the rummaging in the background and assumed that Taeyong was looking for his protector. He heard the creak of a door and a sigh of relief after.

”There’s a baseball bat. That’s enough, right?” Taeyong chuckled into his phone as he picked up the bat. The bat fits perfectly on his hand, as if it was meant for him. Taeyong swung the bat around a few times, feeling the comfort of the long object in his palm. _Come on Taeyong, its not like you’re going to hit someone with this._

“Yes i think so.”

”I’m going ahead in exactly 2 minutes. Please have the door ready for me.” Taeyong gripped his phone tightly, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was frightened by the fact that anyone could jump into him at any moment but the reality of his members and friends taking refugee in a practice room not far from him gives him the motivation to fight. He was alone for the past 2 hours and in every second he thought of his members, if any of them were knocking each other out. If any of them was dead. He was close to the edge until he heard the familiar ringtone of his missing phone somewhere in the store. 

“Always. I promise. Good luck baby, i love you.” Johnny said his final goodbyes before hanging up the phone and waiting for his lover by the door. The sudden tension around him broke once he switched of the phone. He looked down on the figure clutching on his arm and engulfed him to a hug. Yuta yelped at the sudden contact but returned it nonetheless, squeezing the taller tightly. 

“He’s coming back.”

Taeyong’s grip on the baseball bat tighten as he checked his surroundings again. The coast was clear and its now or never. He pulled open the glass door, cringing at the ringing bells attached to the handle. He pulls slowly, trying to make the least noise as possible. Slipping through the tiny crack, his left foot stepped on the rubble and then his right. He emerged from the store and closed the door behind him as quietly as possible. He froze in his spot for a few seconds just to check his surroundings again. Sensing the clear pathway again, he clenched the bat and took off, running towards the building. 

What normally takes as a 15 minute walk turns into a 5 minute sprint. The nearing sight of his safety clouded his view of the lone figure hidden in a corner. Thankful for his great hearing, he picks up the shifting of rubble by his left and quicken his pace. He ran into the building, skipping through the flight of steps as the aggressive presence trails him at the back. Heart pounding in his ears, he swiftly moved, hoping to the gods that the door is open. Meeting the last flight of steps, he noticed the closed door and swore. 

“YOUNGHO!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” He shouted. The once dim stairwell lit up from the light emerging from the practice room. He noticed the familiar shiloutte of his lover and members but as he was about to cheer and sprint towards them, a sudden force tugged his sweater, pulling him back to the ground. 

“TAEYONG!” Johnny’s heart leaped from his mouth as he sees his lover falling into the ground with a thud.

Luckily for Taeyong, his grip on the baseball bat did not falter and the years of dancing gives him the ability to move fast even when he’s on the floor. In a second, Taeyong was on his feet again, hands tightly clenched on the base of the baseball bat. The aggressor lunged towards him and with all his strength left in him, he swung the bat to the other’s head. He hears a crunch, the sound of the human skull getting crushed at the impact of his powerful swing. The body falls to the ground in an instant, blood splattered all over the floor and face left unrecognisable. He stared at the limp body on the floor as he was pulled away from the scene, getting further and further away from the murder. 

Taeyong closed his eyes and released the grip on his wooden weapon, dropping it to the ground. He took a deep breath before feeling his knees tremble and buckle as his body gives out. Taeyong stumbled onto the ground, knees hitting first as he bend over to catch his breathing with much difficulty. Somehow he had forgotten to breathe properly and he found himself gasping for air until he felt a pair of hands cupping his face. 

“Yongie baby, look at me. Listen to my voice baby and breathe. Just like i taught you, hmm?” Johnny has his hands cupped on the younger’s face. Taeyong was hyperventilating, lips quivering and eyes trembling. A common occurrence of the early stages of his panic attacks. Johnny could see the younger’s eyes rolling back and he panicked. 

“Taeyong, please. Listen to my voice, i’m here. Yuta’s here, everybody’s here. Follow my voice baby, you can do this.” Johnny begged, tears threatening to spill as he holds his lover like he’s glass. Taeyong took his advice and followed Johnny’s voice like he always did. His breathing got steadier and he finally could feel his limbs again. He slowly straighten his back and fluttered his eyes open. He hands met Johnny’s which was still cupping his cheeks and he squeezed it, relieved that his lover was right in front of him. 

Just like that, the dam broke and Taeyong was sobbing uncontrollably. Johnny brought their foreheads together and he too felt tears streaming down his face, thumbs hovering over the younger’s cheeks as he wiped the tears away. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Johnny pulled Taeyong into his arms. Squeezing him tightly like he was going to disappear any moment. Taeyong nuzzled into the other’s neck, receiving the warmth of his lover on his chest before he felt another body pressing on his back. He didn’t have to turn around to know that it was his best friend Yuta. Soon he felt more arms around them and he relaxed, finally feeling the safest from the past 2 hours.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> that is all huhu peace out


End file.
